Predator
by stupidsmartiepants
Summary: When Courtney Harrington moves to Virginia, Duncan, the playboy of school, sets out to get her. But will the predator fall for the prey, or it is all just an act? Rated T for mild language like crap, frick  and violence.


**AN: Hey, just made a few minor changes, but here is the remake of Predator.**

A small knock was made on the oak door to Courtney's bedroom. It was her butler, Nicholas, who would tell Courtney to join her parents for dinner. Dinner at the Harrington's was always a special occasion, so rare that her parents made the event formal. They were required to wear something dressy. Courtney's father, Richard Harrington, was never at the house. The only holidays he was allowed off were Christmas and Easter. Richard often had to work late, coming home around 2:00 and leaving around 5:00 maybe earlier. He was a very serious man, didn't talk much, and kept mostly to himself. Occasionally, he would make conversation with his daughter, but otherwise he was awfully quiet.

To Courtney, her father wasn't really, well… a father but an uncle, whom she saw every once in awhile. The closest thing Courtney had to a father was Nicholas; although Nicholas said very little, he truly cared for Courtney. He treated Courtney as if she were his own daughter. This is a very sad thing to think about considering his wife died before she could give birth to their first child, a girl.

Courtney had one brother, Matthew. Matthew was a fairly good student, getting A's and B's in all his classes, but he truly excelled at sports. He was a wide receiver on the school's varsity football team, and the star player on the basketball team. Matt played well at pretty much every sport. You name it, he was great at it.

He was very popular, and had three major relationships throughout his freshman through junior years. Matt will be a senior this year, starting out age 18; he has silky dark brown hair, olive green eyes like his father, and a light tan. All the girls have huge crushes on him, but he is too clueless about the group of females gushing over his toned, muscular body.

Although Courtney has no sisters, her family's personal chef Yureka, definitely felt like one. Yureka sure was the charmer with her cute laugh and long, shiny ebony black hair that ended just below the waist. She made the most amazing German chocolate cake, to which she would be modest.

Yureka was short, curvy, and super skinny. She had tan a little darker then Courtney's mocha skin tone; she was mainly Japanese but was also a little Swedish. Her age is 22 years old, and she finished culinary school early. Courtney always goes to Yureka first if she has a problem. And Yureka always gives her great advice.

Then there was Pamela Harrington, Courtney's mother. She had a strawberry blonde bob, chocolate brown irises, and lips a scarlet red. Her skin was a light tan and she had freckles that dotted her nose, like Courtney. Pamela got a mani and pedi every weekend at her favorite spa, Serenity. Mrs. Harrington had lots of friends, so she didn't have time for Courtney. She would always be at a book club, or shopping, probably stopping for her white mocha frappucino.

Courtney's head spun around. She slowly got up and opened the oak door, slightly, to see who was there. It was Nicholas. He spoke,

"Your parents would like you to attend dinner with them in an hour and a half, but would prefer that you would come around 6:15." After Nicholas left, Courtney made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the cupboard. When Courtney finished her shower, she blow-dried and curled her caramel-colored tresses.

She applied basic make-up: mascara, a little eyeliner, blush, and lip-gloss, and after, searched through her closet for something to wear. Courtney ended up choosing a silk sky blue blouse, a black pencil skirt, satin black pumps, and a glass bead necklace her brother had gotten for her.

Before Courtney left the room, she caught a quick glimpse from her alarm clock. It read 6:41 PM. _CRAP! I'm LATE!_ Her feet scampered across the hall in a hurry; Daddy would not be pleased. As she reached the top of the staircase, she carefully stepped down until she got to the end, as if running in high heels weren't bad enough. When Courtney walked in late, a frown formed along the creases of Mr. Harrington's mouth.

"You're late," he stated sternly. Mr. Harrington was not a very forgiving man.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for my tardiness. Daddy, I meant to look really nice." Courtney swallowed.

"It's alright, darling," her mother said, "Just please, do take a seat."

"Of course." She smoothly replied. Nicholas pulled the chair out to left of her brother. Courtney seated herself on the cushiony chair.

"The first course is ready, Mr. Harrington." Nicholas informed him.

"Hmm," Richard snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, yes, bring it out, will you, Nicholas?"

"Yes, sir." Nicholas handed each of them a menu that listed all the courses they would be eating tonight. The first course was basil tomato soup, a family favorite. Next, came grilled salmon, complimented by lemon and herb. Courses that followed were: a New York strip steak, and a seasame noodle salad. It was finally time for the last course, Yureka's mouth-watering German chocolate cake.

After they gobbled down their pieces of cake, Mrs. Harrington opened her mouth to speak. "You're father and I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you something." Matt and Courtney both froze, they had no clue what Pamela was going to say, and they couldn't but bombard her with questions.

"What did you want to tell us?" Matt questioned.

"Don't tell me you're getting divorced, are you?" asked Courtney nervously.

"I'm getting there, Matthew, and Courtney don't be so silly. We were just thinking about your father's retirement and finally finding a place to settle down."

"So we're moving?"

"Yes, to Virginia actually. It's a beautiful house, you'll love it." Their father insisted.

"You already bought the house! This an outrage!" Matt cries.

"Yes, I agree! This is unfair!"

"Please, be quiet!" Mrs. Harrington screamed. When she regained composure, she spoke, "I know this may come a surprise to you, but I really think you'll like it there. Nicholas and Yureka have also agreed to stay with us when we move to Virginia."

"Just give the place a chance." Mr. Harrington said.

"When are we moving?" Courtney's eyes were about to well up in tears, and Matt just sat there with his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed.

"We will be moving in a couple of weeks. Your father and I wanted to have you start school in Virginia with all the other girls and boys. Only one thing has changed, you will not be in a private school this year."

"WHAT?" Matt and Courtney shouted in unison.

"We couldn't find a private school close enough to our new home, so on September 7th, you will start school at Pearson High School."

There was a long silence before Mr. Harrington announced,

"Dinner is dismissed."

Courtney rushed upstairs to her room. She gazed at the lavender walls, and the floral comforter that she would never see again. Her feet walked across the cream carpet and stopped at the window seat. Courtney just sat there, her head buried in her arms, silently crying. A buzz echoed from her Blackberry Pearl and she reached for her phone.

_Hi._

The message was from Becca, her best friend for 3 years. She didn't stay long in one place but she couldn't refrain from sobbing as she gave Becca the news via text.

_Message Sent._

_OMG! NO WAY! I WON'T let you go! _She texted.

_Like I have a choice, my dad already bought the house. _I replied.

_U don't even_ _get 2 help pick the house! Can't u make them let u stay?_

_I cant even begin 2 ask. My dad would kill me!_

_So ur just goin' 2 let it happen! ARE YOU CRAZY?_

_No, I just know I cant change anything now. And whether we like it or not, I'm moving._

_Yeah. But we have to get together, you, me, and Claire. _

_How 'bout tmrrw the mall, 1:00 PM?_

_Yep, sounds gud 2 me._

_Kay. I'm going 2 bed now._

Courtney slept horribly that night; she just couldn't get to sleep, I mean, who would be able to when they just found they would be moving in 3 weeks!

**Well, whaddya think? READ, RATE, REVIEW! I'm growing as a writer so I would love if really pay attention to the RATE. I would like to know how think the story is on a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being the best. Thx! ;) CRAP! I almost forgot. I do not own TDI, any of their characters, and I don't not own the name Predator. Please don't not sue me! I only used that name because it fit so well with the story I will be writing.**


End file.
